Primordials Rising
by Some guy2283
Summary: In ancient times, a group of extremely powerful mages uncovered a foe that they had no hope of defeating. The only option they had was to encase some of their own within a prison of Lacrima. Hoping that in time they would grow strong enough to defeat the threat which they had foreseen. Now, one of these mages has been released into a world she doesn't know.(I don't own the picture)
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea for a story I had running in my head for a couple of days now. A mage born and raised long ago brought into modern times. I'm pretty sure this story trope has been played out multiple times already, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to put my own unique spin on this. **

**I know that this isn't the Scarlet and Dark Fairies upload that was long awaited, but trust me in that it's coming. I don't know when exactly that will be, but it will be uploaded sometime in the near future. That much I can guarantee you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

**Enjoy the first chapter of Primordials Rising!**

* * *

For those who dare to look deep enough into the history of magic, they would find that the true beginnings of magic rested within the hands of a very select group of mages. Honored in their times as the undisputed masters of their elemental craft. In time, their legacy would give them their titles as the Primordial Mages. Mages that everyone looked to solve problems that not even the village mage could be able to solve. But one of their kin foresaw an event which meant the end of their sect. One event which those Mages were completely unable to find an answer to. So, in a bit of desperation, they locked away some of their younger mages. Hoping that in the years to come, they would grow powerful enough to overcome the event which their forebears were unable to.

**(Sabertooth, Year 790)**

Yukino had been called to the common area of the guild by their master, Jiemma. It was for a mission he had designated specifically for her. This was to be a solo mission, and she didn't feel up to solo missions just yet.

However, Yukino had to hold her head up high, she was a mage of Sabertooth, the strongest guild of Fiore. She couldn't fail, not when Master Jiemma entrusted her with this Job.

"Yukino." Jiemma's voice boomed throughout the hall. "You are to go investigate the ruins over by sunrise village. The Elders of that village says that it has become a lot more active as of late." His voice still scared the celestial mage, no matter how many times she heard it.

"Yes sir," she would reply. "I won't let you down Master Jiemma." He only grunted in response, one that was typical of him. But as things stood right now, her objective was simple. Investigate some ruins and report on the results. It was an easy enough mission, right? Most of the other guild mages present wished her the best of luck on her mission. The Twin Dragons Sting and Rogue especially offered their support.

**(Train, en route to Sunrise village)**

It was a couple of hours on the train. Yukino was sitting in her cabin, going over everything she knew about the mission. From what she was able to figure out, the ruins she was supposed to explore were from the earliest days of magic. However, that's all she was able to find, mostly due to the lack of information available to her. Perhaps the local villagers would be able to provide her with more information about the ruins in question?

"I don't understand," Yukino thought to herself, "Why would master Jiemma send me on a job like this? This seems like more of a job for Rufus or even our dragon slayers for that matter." She would continue to think this Mission over for the rest of the train ride. Trying to think of any potential way that she could accomplish this mission. For now, she could only hope for the best, and pray that her capabilities were enough to accomplish this task.

**(Sunrise village)**

The first thing that Yukino noticed when she got off the train was the heat. The air around her seemed to grow hotter by the minute. It was incredible as to how the villagers were able to cope with the high temperatures.

"The first thing I should do is to find the village elders." Yukino said to herself. "perhaps they will be able to tell me more about these ruins." The village wasn't much to look at, it was a group of sandstone buildings surrounding a single well from which they got their water.

The desert around the village kept outsiders away. It was only by sheer luck that Yukino was able to find this village, as the train only brought her to the edge of the desert. She had to walk the rest of the way. Using pieces to stay above the ground and to keep herself cool.

If it wasn't for the oasis in which the village was near, it was likely that Yukino would not have been able to find the village at all. Merely stuck traveling the desert endlessly until she passed out from the heat or simply decided to deem this mission a failure and potentially face one of Jiemma's many punishments back at Sabertooth.

"Excuse me," she would ask one of the local villagers. "Would you happen to know where the elders are?" The young girl eagerly complied, showing her the direction to the common house where the Elders typically resided during the day.

There was little in the means of decoration within the common house. Merely a couple of rugs placed along the floor to keep the sands from the outside from being left astray all along the floor of the building.

The elders did little but look upon the young Sabertooth mage. Silently gazing her ability, determining if she was worthy for the mission that they had requested. Her dress was the first thing that caught their attention, the blue and white dress stuck out immensely against the golden hue of the desert sands.

"You are the Wizard of Sabertooth?" the one in the center asked, his sand dried skin shook with each voice. "You seem ill-prepared for this task we set before you." Yukino nervously swallowed, but she held firm. She was here representing her guild; she couldn't fail them this early on.

"Yes, my name is Yukino Agria, I am here from the Sabertooth Guild." Her response was firm, barely containing the nerves she felt. "I came here because you requested that I investigate the ruins which were recently becoming a cause for concern." their stares just grew more intense as time passed.

"You may encounter many perils throughout your journey into those ruins." They spoke in unison. "Many before have tried to tame it, those who entered either left in fear or perished within. Yukino Agria, do you wish to continue?"

After first hearing that warning, Yukino wanted nothing more than to flee, fear about what might happen consumed her mind. But her fears were soon replaced with determination. She would become the one who finished what others before had tried. This was what she wanted more than anything.

"Yes, I'm more than ready for what lies ahead." Her eyes burned with a passion, one that the elders had seen many times before.

"Then follow your heart and obey the fires that are your instincts. Those shall be your key." With those words of advice taken to heart, Yukino set off towards the ruins. Conference running through her with each step.

Back inside the house, the elders were talking to themselves. "She is not the first to attempt this." One would say, "And I have my doubts that she will be the last." Others would make similar remarks, match her supposed confidence with that of those who previously attempted this.

**(Kanabe desert)**

Yukino had been walking through the desert for what felt like hours on end. Stopping only to cool off or to refill her flask with fresh water. It was the best thing to do when the air was as hot and dry like it was.

It was moments like this where she wished she brought something to help manage the heat better. But in her rush to get to the sight of the job, she forgot to pack some of the things needed for her journey. Basic items such as a map lacrima or compass. But she had to make do with what she had on her.

"These ruins can't be far from here." She would say to herself. Given the current situation, it was the only thing she could do besides summoning one of her spirits. Her spirits, yes, they may be able to help.

**"Open, gate of the balance: Libra"** it wasn't much, but maybe Libra would be able to help guide her through this desert. And perhaps fill the gaps in her knowledge, parts where her research didn't explain with much detail.

"What are you doing out here Yukino?" Libra would ask. "There is nothing here but sand."

"I'm here because there is ruin that seems to be active. And I need help finding it." Yukino replied. Libra didn't respond to her, merely looking across the vast expanse of desert.

"I see, then follow me. I know what you're looking for." And so, the mage and the spirit trekked through the desert Libra guiding the way, as Yukino followed close behind.

"Before this mission, I did some reading about these ruins. Apparently, these date back to the age of the Primordials. Libra, do you know if that is true?" The celestial spirit stopped for a moment, attempting to remember times far long ago. Before the keys which allowed them to be summoned were created.

"The primordial mages," she began, beginning to recall her tale. "They were four individual sects of mages with complete mastery over their respective element of magic. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Completely selfish, but truly selfless at the same time." Yukino was confused by this statement, it seemed contradictory to itself. How could a group of mages be selfish and selfless at the same time?

"I see you are confused, allow me to explain it in detail then. The Primordials were a group solely dedicated to the mastery of one element of magic. They practiced their craft until the magic itself decreed them to be the undisputed masters of their element." Libra continued on, hoping that through this explanation, Yukino would finally understand just what exactly she had asked about.

"They were selfish in the fact that they barely allowed anyone to learn their secrets, only the most powerful mages were ever brought into their fold. But selfless in the fact that they would always be willing to help with problems normal village mages would be unable to solve through their own magic." Now it made sense to her now. Why most of the ancient literature about them was of their accomplishments instead of their practices. It would be best to think of them as a secret society, because in a way that's what they were.

"I think I get it now. They were always wanting to help others, but were mindful to not let too much of their knowledge seep into the wrong hands." Libra held a smile underneath the cloth that covered her face. Yukino was finally beginning to understand the greater picture that she was trying to convey.

The two would continue to travel throughout the desert before they stopped in front of what appeared to be an eternal source of fire. For Yukino, the heat was far worse than anything she had experienced up to that point. Even the ambient air of the desert around her was cooler than the heat which this eternal flame radiated.

"We have arrived, I nor any other spirit may help you beyond this point Yukino." Libra began, shifting the attention away from the unbearable heat. "This is a challenge that you must undertake alone. Know that Pieces and I believe in your capabilities." Without a chance for the spirit mage to respond, Libra vanished back into the celestial world.

'_This is it,'_ Yukino thought to herself, _'I can do this, I know I can.'._ Without thinking, she reached into the flame. But surprisingly, she did not feel pain. In fact, Yukino couldn't feel anything from the fire, not even the high temperatures of the air around her. Just the cool air of a nice fall day.

The fire died down as her hand entered it, but returned in a bluish-green color soon after. Noises could be heard from beneath the earth as ancient, magical machinery reawakened after a long slumber. Creating a passage into the ruins that were below her.

Unknown to both her and the village elders back at sunrise, this would be the last time anyone would enter these ancient ruins while the deserts occupied these lands. The eternal flame which guarded these ruins would be extinguished for the last time.

* * *

**I know this was a slow start, but there were a few things I needed to set up before I could introduce the OC. Such as the Location and Yukino's journey to find the temple in question. Without it, I doubt that the content to follow might be harder to understand. Plus, it also helps establish the setting a bit before introducing some of the primary characters. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you all in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't mention this back when I mentioned the upload schedule back in the first chapter of ****Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne**** yesterday. But concerning this story, I don't plan on fitting this in that schedule. As such, I'll be posting new chapters when I feel they're good enough to be uploaded. It shouldn't affect things too much, but I wanted to make sure you all were aware of what my plans are in regards to this. **

**Primordials Rising is a story about an ancient mage, kept in stasis, who reawakes in the world past the seven-year time skip. This story is meant to represent their experiences and the bonds made throughout their journey. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of ****Primordials Rising****.**

* * *

**(Primordial Ruins)**

Upon first stepping into the ruins, Yukino was instantly met with a language that she could not even identify, let alone read. It was a runic language, that much she knew with absolute certainty. It was the secret language of a sect long since lost to history.

"I wish I could understand what this meant. It would make navigating this place much easier." Her hand ended up brushing against some of the runes. Causing them to transform, rewriting the runic sentences into a language that she could comprehend. There was a sign that formed in one of the corners. Nothing could be seen on it, save for a small fire that was burned on its face. Yukino could hear something in the back of her mind, telling her to walk towards it.

Touching that sign sent her mind back in time. Giving her a vision into the past. A vision into a time before the concept of mage guilds even became a thought. It was a time where mages worked independently of one another. Focusing mainly on protecting their homes, not going out and fight for and against others.

**(Vision)**

There were three figures in what could be considered a meeting room for the time. It was barely lit with only 5 torches lighting the entire room. The sandstone walls were covered in the same runic symbols that Yukino saw when she originally entered the ruins.

"This threat is something we cannot hope to overcome." She would hear one of the voices say. Despite the time difference, Yukino found it was surprising was that the language they were speaking in was one that she was able to comprehend. Perhaps there was some sort of magic within this vision that was automatically translating what they were saying for her?

"We need to do something before this evil destroys everything we worked for."

The figures continued to argue amongst themselves before the vision cut out. Sending Yukino back into the ruins she never left.

What did she just see?

**(Primordial Ruins)**

It got hotter all of a sudden, not significantly so. But it was noticeable nonetheless. Each breath took more and more energy, but still, Yukino continued deeper. A voice called spoke to her, it was deep and full of authority.

_'You, a mage of the spirits. Why do you seek this place out?'_ It scared her at first, but she didn't let it frighten her.

"I'm here," she paused, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "because a village requested that I investigate these ruins."

Silence.

_'Is that your honest answer?'_ The voice asked. Yukino hesitated, she couldn't respond. Was that really why she was here? Or was it something else? She gave her answer, but her heart didn't seem to be going along with it. Why was she here? That had to be the answer, right?

_'It seems you do not know who you truly are, continue further into these ruins. It is in here where you shall learn the truth.'_ So, guided by the voices of old, Yukino would walk further into the ruins. Further down into the burning sandstone ruins that held her destiny.

**(Chamber of Life)**

_'Fire is an interesting thing, it can easily end life, but yet it also can create life just as well.' _Walking in the first chamber, there was a single chalice in the center, it's opening lit by a rainbow-colored flame.

_'The first question for you, Yukino Aguria, is this. How can one live, if there is no fire?'_ A different voice spoke to her. This one asking a question Yukino didn't understand.

The chalice stopped burning which allowed the air to cool off a little. This in turn, however, caused the room to become dark. Then numerous little spheres of fire ignited themselves. Providing just enough light so that Yukino could see the designs written on the wall.

_'Fire'_ Yukino thought to herself. _'What does fire have to do with life?'_ It was a question she never heard before. One that she had never thought about until now.

The writings on the wall offered clues, hints towards the true answer. There were images of people huddled around a fire, something was cooking on top of the flame.

"Fire and life? People always talk about the spark of life in stories. And a spark could be considered a flame." This was her first attempt at an answer, and it seemed as though that answer wasn't good enough. The ones who governed these ruins seem to want a more concise answer.

Even though she was looking around the painting and writings, the answer still eluded her. The true connection between fire and life was still foreign to the young spirit mage.

Yukino attempted to decipher the writings, clearly seeing what looked to be some sort of bird being turned over the flame.

'_You have the determination; it will serve you well in the next chamber. But not here, to proceed, you must answer the question.' _The heat was getting too much for her to bear, Yukino could feel her consciousness slipping from her.

'_Perhaps this may help you understand.'_

**(Vision)**

When Yukino came to, she was once again with the same chamber. A group of mages was walking towards the other end of the hallway. Try as she might, Yukino couldn't catch up to them. They merely passed through the door while she was blocked by it.

Voices could be heard from the other end.

"We're running out of time now. If we don't pull this off, the entire world will be lost to us. The world will be consumed and magic will cease to be a part of our lives." a girl's voice could be heard next.

"We can't have that happen; I volunteer to be kept here. Hopefully, there will still be a reason to live when I return. That humanity's fire still burns strong." the voices would grow softer as the group got further away from the door. But before they were silenced completely, Yukino heard one last thing.

"This place shall be kept warm for you; the fires of this temple will keep you alive as well as increase your power over time." Without so much as a warning, the vision was over. Yukino could feel her consciousness slipping again, coming out of her vision and back into the reality she unwillingly left.

**(Vision end)**

When Yukino's vision returned to her, there was a new fire that started to burn within her. The answer to the initial question was clearer to her now than it ever has been. It was a shame that she took as long as she had to figure out what they meant.

"Fire keeps us warm." she would begin, "It cooks the food we eat, keeps predators away from us. Fire allows us to see when we normally can't! That is the answer, we cannot live without all of the benefits that fire provides us!"

There was a slight pause before the temple shook violently. In a desperate attempt, Yukino would try and grab a hold of anything she could. She got a hold of the Chalice in the middle of the chamber. Unknown to her, however, the flames being emitted from the chalice licked her skin. Branding her with a mark that not even she could ever hope to understand the meaning of.

In the grand scheme of things, that chalice branded Yukino Aguria with the mark of the caretaker. The Chalice had accepted her, as she held the spark of life that the spirits sought. to continue further into the ruin's depths. She would be the one who could best care for the one held within the ruins.

After a few minutes, the shaking died down and the room returned to normal. The passageway leading into the chamber had been blocked. Instead, there was another opening leading further into the ruins.

**(Chamber of Emotion)**

After what felt like a few hours of exploration. Traveling through many different hallways and chambers, each with their separate and unique trials and challenges. Yukino eventually discovered the chamber of Emotion. Much like the first chamber she entered, the chamber of life, there were paintings and murals along the walls. As well as a chalice in the middle. This time, however, the top of the chalice was not aflame. There didn't appear to be any sources of light, but yet the chamber itself was lit as if it were in broad daylight.

'_Only a few people have made it this far, consider yourself proud Yukino.'_ The voice once again spoke. _'This chamber is a special one, do you understand?' _A smile adorned Yukino's visage, this in of itself was an accomplishment only a few before had reached.

'_There is another question you must answer before you are allowed to reach the final chamber. We are aware that you have already thought about this, so the answer should come naturally to you.'_

"What is it?" Yukino would respond, starting to sense a pull towards something deeper within the ruins. It was something she began to notice after leaving the first chamber. Something that was slowly guiding her towards this place. What it was exactly, however, was something that she couldn't begin to identify.

'_Fire is many things; it is nearly every aspect of humanity combined into one element. But what does fire have to do with emotions?'_ Emotions; fire, and emotions. It was a simple question with an obvious answer. One which did not require too much thought. As the answer was quite clear from the beginning.

"Fire gives us emotions of passion. Anger, hate, love, all of those and more are considered to be within that category. Those fiery emotions are what allow us to live day in and day out. Those emotions help justify our existence. Prove that we really are human." The chalice in the center would gain a similar rainbow-colored flame to the one she saw back in the first chamber. A brief quake would happen before the door on the other side of the room would open up.

'_You understand the concept of fire well. Our initial concerns about you were wrong, and we apologize. Continue further down below. You have earned your reward.'_

**(Final Chamber)**

This was the last chamber, the last room within these ruins. The amount if Ethernano in the air was beyond comprehension. There seemed to be more Ethernano here than anywhere else in the world. All feeding in from somewhere.

Her thoughts shifted back to her journey here. Life, knowledge, emotions, death, and destruction. These things and many more represented the concept of fire. That much, she now understood clearly. Yukino finally understood why she was here.

'_You have done well to make it this far. No one else has ever set foot this far into these ruins.' _In front of her was a lacrima, red shining a brilliant red. But the lacrima itself wasn't what surprised her. It was the girl locked within it that did. It was the same one that she saw back when she started this expedition, the same girl who volunteered to have herself be kept here.

_'There is only one last test, one last question which requires an answer.' _there was a degree of lighthearted seriousness in the tone. As if the voice already knew her response well before she even said it.

"I'm ready, I'll answer any questions you have!" Yukino was determined to set this girl free, it wasn't right for her to be trapped in the lacrima like she was.

_'Then the question is, why are you here? Why did you seek this place out?' _It was the first question asked when she arrived here.

Yukino knew now, the true reason her heart wanted her to come here. It should have been obvious from the beginning.

"I want a friend." Yukino would respond, "Someone who I can laugh with, someone who will be with me to the end." It was a heartfelt response, one with all the hope and sadness her heart had to offer.

Ever since joining sabertooth, there was no one which she could actually call a friend. There was no one she could laugh with after returning from a job. No one that she could share a mutual understanding with. Sabertooth was only a guild in which its members took orders from Jiemma.

Over the past couple of years, there were stories told of how close the Fairy Tail guild was. How they treated each member like family.

But that was sadly many years ago. Fairy Tail now was nothing more than a shell of its former self. The shattered remnants of what used to be a happy time. Strength was the only thing that mattered in this world. Strength in all aspects, physical as well as mental.

There was another pause. This one causing more her more stress than anything else she had experienced up to this point.

_'That is the true, heartfelt, answer. You have passed young spirit mage. We are sure now that we can leave Roselia in your company.' _The lacrima encasing the girl glowed red before shattering, freeing the mage from the magical prison which had kept her in stasis for many millennia.

_'Be mindful, Yukino. The power of the primordial mages is far beyond your comprehension. The gods of Ishgar as they're called in this era fail to match us. Roselia is key to a battle which will decide humanity's future.'_

* * *

**As the chapter comes to a close, I would like to thank you for joining me on this adventure. Please enjoy the rest of your day, and I'll see you in the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is another of the stories I was working on during my vacation. The other was Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne, which will be uploaded alongside this one. Expect Legends reborn to follow sometime in the (hopefully) near future. **

**A little bit about this chapter, about a year or so has passed since the events of the last two chapters. Bringing us right into the x791 Grand Magic Games. **

**Consider this the true start of ****Primordials Rising**** and the first two chapters a prequel of sorts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs. **

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**(Domus Flau)**

Yukino would open her eyes, the gazes of millions of fans would soon be upon her and the rest of Team Sabertooth. They had been one of the first teams to beat the sky labyrinth. Thus, allowing their team the opportunity to compete in the Grand Magic Games.

"We're going to win this year. I'm sure about it." It was the Grand Magic Games. The competition where the strongest guilds are pitted against each other to determine who exactly is the best guild in Fiore.

"Don't get your hopes up Roselia, each year is a different competition." There was Rufus, killing the mood that the fire mage tried to build up.

"Now in eighth place, the strongest guild seven years ago has come back into the fray. Let's welcome Fairy Tail!" They all heard the boos, the calls for the supposed weakest guild to get out of the arena. But as Roselia looked at the mages, the pink-haired one instantly got her attention. Thankfully no one managed to notice it, save for Yukino that is.

"Everything alright?" She would ask, unintentionally catching her close friend off-guard.

"There's something about one of the Fairies which I find interesting is all. The one with the pink hair, he's a fire mage."

"That's Natsu," Yukino replied. "Records say that he is a dragon slayer. Much like Sting and Rogue. You would be right in that his element is fire."

"A dragon slayer, he should be quite an interesting opponent." She would then grab Yukino's hand, easily noticing her hidden distress. "Cheer up, will you? The crowds are cheering for us this year. There's nothing we can't do, we got this."

Ever since the two walked out of those ruins about one year ago. Roselia and Yukino were considered to be as close as sisters. When they would do missions together, their teamwork was beyond phenomenal.

It was quickly brought to Sabertooth's attention about the legend and background behind their newest member. About the fact that she was one of an ancient sect of powerful mages.

Sting, being the rowdy one of the guild that he was, had instantly challenged Roselia to a fight. Completely unaware of the vast power that she possessed. Needless to say, that was an experience that taught him a valuable lesson.

The other guilds would continue to be called out onto the arena stage. Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale being the most notable of the participating guilds announced thus far.

To Master Jiemma this would be much like last year. He knew that Sabertooth would be victorious, they always were. Now that they had one of the ancient Primordials on their side, the other guilds had no chance.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. In the first place, give it up for the tigers of Sabertooth!" The roar and applause were greater than any of the other guilds combined. This was the influence that Sabertooth had in Fiore.

Sting and rogue were busy harassing Fairy Tail team A, Yukino and Roselia were busy looking at the crowds. Rufus just kept to himself, as per usual.

Over at Fairy Tail A, they were trying to maintain their composure. The sounds from the crowd were bad enough, but listening to some members of Sabertooth egg them on brought them close to breaking. Thankfully for them, however, the announcement of the first event brought the eyes off of them. It was a much-needed reprieve.

"Let's start the Grand Magic Games with the first event. HIDDEN!" The crowd would cheer louder than ever before at the announcement. The biggest event of the year has officially begun.

"Hidden," Roselia would say. "Are we looking for something?" The other mages agreed with her.

"I would like to take this event if that's acceptable. My memory should be quite effective here." Rufus was volunteering for the event.

"Are you sure about this?" The memory mage only nodded his head affirmatively.

"It's him ladies and gentlemen, the Minstrel who sings to the Red Moon. Rufus!" The crowd would cheer at his introduction. A sign of Sabertooth's popularity. Most of the other mages would comment to themselves and their comrades about all the extra fanfare that the Sabertooth contestant received.

"And now, let the first event, begin!" The competition was now officially underway. Eight guilds going head to head for the title of the strongest guild in Fiore.

Right away there was action as the Fairy Tail mage had attacked a copy. Causing him to go down 1 point and straight into the negatives.

"That was the strongest guild seven years ago? Kind of pathetic and weak if you ask me." Roselia was looking at the Lacrima monitors, her eyes focusing on the contestants. Specifically, Rufus, as she was attempting to figure out why he wasn't moving from his spot on one of the rooftops.

Eventually, towards the end of the event, Rufus would finally begin to make his move. His magic activated, sending seven different bolts of magic towards each different competitor.

Each attack was unexpected, Rufus was able to land a hit on all seven other mages. Taking him right up to the top of the scoreboard.

Nullpudding from Raven Tail tried to gain one of his points back. But once again, Rufus and his memory-make magic were able to come out on top. Bringing Sabertooth's total to eight points. Right as the event ended. Giving them a victory in the process.

**(Domus Flau)**

The other matches of the day had been disappointments. Raven Tail's Flare was able to defeat Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A. Blue Pegasus defeated Mermaid Heel. The third match of the day was just about underway.

"This next match is going to go a good one folks." The announcers would say. "From Quatro Cerberus, we have Warcry!" Some of Quatro Cerberus's fans would cheer as the mage entered the arena. His opponent was still unannounced, but that was about to change.

"And his opponent, the Queen of Fire from Sabertooth herself! Roselia!" The Sabertooth mage would smile as she listened to the crowd. They were clearly on her side in this battle. So, she would provide them with a show, something memorable.

"Warcry was it?" She would ask her opponent, getting a positive response. "Don't you know that you're supposed to bow in front of royalty?" Warcry didn't bother to respond. He was too focused on the upcoming fight. Both mages were determined to earn a victory for their respective guilds. It was simply the nature of the competition.

On the Fairy Tail balcony, a certain Fire mage looked on in interest. Ever since Roselia got announced as the Queen of Fire, something happened within Natsu. A desire to challenge her, he wanted to know who was the stronger fire mage. The "Queen" or the Dragon?

"''Ya know, for a fire mage, she doesn't look that strong." The other mages around him would sigh. It was just like him to want to challenge anyone he thought might be a challenge.

"I'm more interested to see what Sabertooth has to offer in terms of its members." Erza was simply watching the fight below, waiting for the sound of the gong.

Back in the arena proper, the match was just starting.

At the start of the fight, Warcry would begin to tear up. The announcers already at the edge of their seats at the sight of his tear magic at work.

"So, why are you crying? You already scared?" On the other side of the arena, Roselia simply looked on. A look of contempt as well as confused was evident.

"The more I cry, the stronger I get!" That received nothing more than a sigh.

"Tears are nothing more than a sign of weakness." What happened next should have been a shock to absolutely no one. After a small incantation in a language no one, save for Yukino, could identify. Warcry would be enveloped within a tornado of fire. The heat from the flames was enough to begin melting a portion of the arena floor.

Fortunately for the hosts of the games, that didn't happen. When the fire spout cleared, Warcry was left unconscious with severe burns all over his body. Not even his dog outfit survived the intense blaze.

"Why do I keep overdoing things like this?" Her voice was quiet, not wanting anyone to hear her complain about her performance.

As the fire mage left the arena, the symbol that represented Sabertooth could be seen in the sky. It was a brilliant symbol made of a rainbow of different colors of fire. Roselia had wanted to put on a show but left feeling embarrassed about her performance. But she didn't disappoint anyone who saw it. In Jiemma's eyes, she continued to prove that she was strong enough to remain within the guild.

"There you have it, folks! The Queen of Fire beats Warcry in record time! Sabertooth is a guild to watch out for!" The commentary was well appreciated, as it gave Sabertooth more support than they already had.

**(Sabertooth's balcony)**

As the fight was going on below her, Yukino could only watch with excitement. This would be the first time in which Roselia's power could be shown to all of Fiore.

"Come on sis," she would say to herself. "Show me the power of the Primordials. Show all of us just how strong you truly are" Sting and Rogue would look on in somewhat vested interest. It wasn't often that they would get to see one of the arguably strongest mages in Sabertooth in action. So, this was an event they were looking forward to seeing.

"This should easily be Roselia's victory." Rufus would confidently say. "For I have no memory of her ever losing a fight." Sting decided to pitch in.

"I want to see her go against Natsu. Either her or myself!" Everything was about Natsu to him, he always tried to compare himself against his former role model.

As quickly as the fight started, it was over. Roselia exceeded expectations and won the match faster than usual. Earning much praise from the Sabertooth balcony.

"Way to go Roselia!" Yukino could be heard screaming in excitement. The caretaker's brand on her back provided a sense of comfort as she watched her charge in action.

The next fight if the day was between Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale and Mystogan from Fairy Tail.

All of Sabertooth would watch, save for one that was. For the one who just recently fought, her mind was elsewhere. Wondering about the fate of the other Primordials. She wasn't the only one who sacrificed herself for the future. Each of the other elements entombed one of their own. Waiting for the moment to reawaken themselves.

As she would scan through the crowd, her eyes would unnaturally focus on one of the bluenettes in the Fairy Tail guild. Something seemed off about her, a sort of Deja vu if it were. This would take some deeper investigating, but if her hunch turned out correctly, she already found another one of her kin. Meaning that her goal had gotten that much easier.

Yukino would bring Roselia out of her thoughts by her comments on the fight. She seemed to have missed the fight between the two mages. But thankfully, her comrades would inform her of Lamia Scale's victory.

"I feel bad for Fairy Tail. For the best guild seven years ago, they're not performing as well as they should be."

"Don't be," she would respond. "The games have only just begun."

Things were looking well for Sabertooth, can the strongest guild keep their winning streak alive? Or will their overconfidence get the better of them?

**Scoreboard:**

**Sabertooth: 20**

**Raven tail: 18**

**Lamia scale: 16**

**Blue Pegasus: 14**

**Mermaid heel: 3**

**Quatro Cerberus: 2 **

**Fairy tail B: 1**

**Fairy Tail A: 0**

Elsewhere in Earth land, a rock which remained unmoved for around 700 years would begin to Jostle. A thunderstorm and tornado which have stayed active for unusually long periods began to intensify. A Tree would start growing ever faster. Ancient forces were beginning to awaken, sending the world down a path it was not yet ready to walk. These ancient mages were beginning to awaken.

* * *

**With the games underway, it looks like Sabertooth took an early lead. Will it continue this way or will something else cause the tigers to fall? Stay tuned and find out!**

**But seriously though, I hope you all have a wonderful day. I'll see you all in the next upload.**


End file.
